Mortal Kombat: Heroes of the Outer Realm
There could be a Possiblity of a Mortal Kombat Cartoon in the Near future with Warner Bros. Animation (Who Now Owns the Rights of the Franchise) Producing it. The series will be run by the former Producers of G.I. Joe: Rengades ''and ''The Batman is released September 11, 2004 – February 13, 2007. Overview The Opening Narration is Done by Raiden: "Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces of Outworld have begun invading the Earthrealm. These attacks are seriously weakening Earth's dimensional fabric, enabling not only outworlders to enter the Earthrealm, but warriors from other domains as well. Only the most extraordinary warriors can possibly meet this challenge. Driven by purpose and bound by honor, these are the heroes of the Outer Realm." Narration by Raiden: "Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces of Outworld have begun invading the Earthrealm. These attacks are seriously weakening Earth's dimensional fabric, enabling not only outworlders to enter the Earthrealm, but warriors from other domains as well. Only the most extraordinary warriors can possibly meet this challenge. Driven by purpose and bound by honor, these are the heroes of the Outer Realm." Cast *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *George Newbern - Sub-Zero *James Sie - Liu Kang *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Cage *Brian Bloom - Kurtis Stryker *Grey DeLisle - Princess Kitana *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Olivia D'Abo - Sonya Blade *Clancy Brown - Shao Kahn *Miguel Ferrer - Kung Lao *Nolan North - Shang Tsung *John Kassir - Reptile *Keith Szarabajka - Noob Saibot *Tricia Helfer - Mileena *Mark Hamill - Baraka *Dwight Schultz - Lord Shinnok *Steven Blum - Nightwolf, Chameleon *Dawnn Lewis - Sheeva *Nick Chinlund - Quan Chi *Dave Fennoy - Smoke *John DiMaggio - Kano, Goro *Iona Morris - Zara *James Horan - Asgaarth *Robin Atkin Downes - Ermac *David Sobolov - Ramath *Terri Hawkes - Jade *Michael T. Wiess - Oniro *Wade Williams - Kabal *Rino Romano - Rain *Rick D. Wasserman - Sektor *Susan Eisenberg - Sindel *April Stewart - Sareena *Crispin Freeman - Kintaro, Kenshi *Gary Anthony William - Cyrax, Onaga *Kari Wahlgren - Skarlet *Jennifer Hale - Frost *Kim Mai Guest - Li-Mei *Fred Tatasciore - Bo' Rai Cho *Maria Canals - Khameleon *Corey Burton - Havik, King Jerrod *Tasia Valenza - Kira *Vanessa Marshall - Nitara *Nika Futterman - Ashrah *Danica McKellar - Tayna *David Kaye - Fujin *Hynden Walch - Tasia *Travis Willingham - Reiko *Jason Marsden - Hotaru *Phil LaMarr - Mavado, Kobra, Chow Kang *Rodger Bumpass - Hsu Hao *Dee Bradley Baker - Moloch, Motaro Brazilian Cast *Mauro Ramos - Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho *Eduardo Dascar - Scorpion *Luiz Feier Motta - Sub-Zero *Alexandre Moreno - Liu Kang *Peterson Adriano - Johnny Cage *Guilherme Briggs - Kurtis Stryker *Andrea Murucci - Princess Kitana *Eduardo Borgeth - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Sylvia Salustti - Sonya Blade *Ricardo Schnetzer - Shao Kahn *Reinaldo Buzzoni - Kung Lao *Júlio Chaves - Shang Tsung *Waldyr Sant'anna - Reptile and Baraka *Bruno Rocha - Noob Saibot *Sheila Dorfman - Mileena *Luiz Carlos Persy - Lord Shinnok *Sérgio Muniz - Nightwolf *Ricardo Juarez - Chameleon *Mabel Cezar - Sheeva *Márcio Seixas - Quan Chi and Sektor *Hércules Franco - Smoke *Maurício Berger - Kano *Ronaldo Júlio - Goro, Kintaro and Motaro *Izabel Lira - Zara *Pietro Mário - Asgaarth *Hamilton Ricardo - Ermac *Dário de Castro - Ramath *Ana Lúcia Menezes - Jade *Ednaldo Lucena - Oniro *Márcio Simões - Kabal *Marco Antônio Costa - Rain *Carla Pompílio - Sindel *Guilene Conte - Sareena *Malta Júnior - Kenshi, Havik and Reiko *Philippe Maia - Cyrax *Marcelo Torreão - Onaga *Flávia Fontenelle - Skarlet *Adriana Torres - Frost and Tanya *Fabíola Giardino - Li'Mei *Silvia Goiabeira - Khameleon *José Santa Cruz - King Jerrod *Lina Mendes - Kira *Priscila Amorim - Nitara *Miriam Ficher - Ashrah *Luisa Palomanes - Tasia *André Belizar - Fujin *Ettore Zuim - Hotaru *Jorge Rosa - Mavado *Clécio Souto - Kobra *Marcelo Garcia - Chow Kang *Ricardo Telles - Hsu Hao *Jorge Vasconcelos - Moloch Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Kevin Manthei - Composer Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three End Credits Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Science fiction Category:Animation Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14-LSV